


Just a Cosmic Happenstance

by FicklePickleTickle



Series: Dorito Slut [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sterek Parental unit, Stiles is a sap, There is no plot just fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicklePickleTickle/pseuds/FicklePickleTickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to braid his daughter's hair. His daughter likes to give Stiles heart palpitations by asking about soulmates. She also thinks he and Derek as soulmates because how can they be anything but? </p>
<p>Family fluff. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cosmic Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand there's a second part! And by popular I mean, me. I wanted to write a second part to this because I really like Stiles and Derek as parents. It makes my heart go pitter patter. :) This is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.   
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks guys.

“ Daddy, how did you know that Poppa was  _ the one _ ?” Sam asked one night while Stiles braided her hair. She wanted to have beautiful waves tomorrow for the decathlon. It wasn’t enough to be the smartest girl there, she had to be the prettiest one too.

  
  


Stiles had learned how to braid as soon as he found out the surrogate was expecting a girl, then took to Youtube tutorials to learn more intricate braiding. There was no way that his baby girl was going to run around with lopsided or less than awesome braids. Stiles’ fingers slowed for a fraction of a second as her words sunk in.

  
  


He willed himself not to panic, he and Derek had talked about this. About how their little girl wasn’t going to stay their little girl forever since she started dating last year. He just wasn’t expecting for her to be asking this question so soon. Stiles thought he had until senior year, at least.

  
  


“ I can feel you freaking out Daddy.” Sam snorted, Stiles could almost feel her rolling her eyes. “I’m not asking for me. I’m asking because Bree is going on and on about this guy she’s dating and how he’s  _ the one _ . I told her she was too young to be thinking about the long run.”

  
  


Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. If Derek was within hearing shot, he probably did the same thing. His fingers went back to their rhythmic pattern. Stiles wished he could psychically send Derek a message asking him to come take over this conversation. Even as emotionally constipated Derek had been most of his life, he was surprisingly good at talking about feelings with the kids. Stiles had been in charge of having the safe sex talk with David and Sam ( _ not  _ at the same time, he wasn’t insane) it had only been a small disaster. Sam wouldn’t look at Stiles in the eye for a day or two and Dave would laugh at her but would still get awkward around Stiles. Derek asked Stiles what he had said to make the kids feel so awkward but Stiles refused to tell him exactly had been said.

  
  


“ She’s talking about how they’re soulmates and I think that’s b.s but then I see you and Poppa and maybe it’s not all b.s. Because how can you two  _ not  _ be soulmates, it would be a cruel cruel cosmic joke if soulmates don’t exist. You two have known each other since high school and found each other, so how can I be so sure that Bree is full of it with this douchebag when you two have been together since the beginning of time. It doesn’t make sense. What if I never find my soulmate? What if I end up the crazy cat werewolf lady all alone with only a jungle of cats to keep me warm, Daddy?” there was a slight horrified note to her voice.

  
  


Stiles didn’t smile even if his lips did curl upwards just slightly, he placed the elastics at the end of her braids and kissed the top of her head. It sounded like she was more worried about  _ her  _ not finding her The One rather than being extremely worried about her friends’ bad choice in boyfriend. He had known what it was like to have these thoughts in his head. Scott was his best friend after all, and he had found his soulmate their sophomore year in high school. Well, one of them anyway. 

  
  


“Hey, hey calm down. Your father and I hated each other when we met. I really did get him arrested for suspicion of murder. I know you know this because he loves telling the story to embarrass me, hell Scott told this story at our wedding. Us being soul mates, as you put it, wasn’t some magical cosmic event. It took a lot of hard work to get where we are today. We broke up more times than I can count while I was an undergrad.” Stiles said pulling Sam towards him.

  
  


She went willingly, even curling against his chest like when she was little. Stiles hadn’t realized how much he missed comforting his little girl like this. He ran his nose along the side of her face, a familiar motion that always seemed to relax her. Sam practically melted in his arms.

  
  


“You’ll find your other half. It won’t be easy. It’ll probably be one of the hardest things you’ll ever have to do. Loving them will be easy, even when you want to strangle them, staying together is what will be hard.” he kissed her temple, “Don’t you worry my pretty girl, you’ll find someone. Maybe not this year or next year. Maybe not until you’re college. Maybe you’ll realize that you don’t need another person in your life to feel complete and that’s okay too.”

  
  


Sam buried her face in Stiles’ neck breathing in his scent. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Never in a million years would he have thought he could love someone as deeply and as fully as he loved the girl in his arms. He loves his kids equally and he tries not to show favoritism but there’s something about Sam that makes him feel more gooey than the rest. Maybe because she was the first one, she was the one that made their duo into a trio. The one that made him realize that he  _ was _ cut out for this parenting deal after all and he wanted more.

  
  


To have his oldest child say that the only reason she believed soul mates were real was because of them was something he didn’t think he would ever hear. After being a parent for 16 years he still had his doubts he was doing the whole parenting thing right. Sometimes he wondered if he and Derek should tone the bickering down, if they were setting a bad example for the kids. Maybe they’re too lenient with them, letting them get away with more than most parents would but Derek and Stiles aren’t like most parents, they were cool parents. They’re ear-ball deep in supernatural business, even if Beacon Hills hadn’t been the hellmouth it was known as for a couple of years. Stiles was sure their kids could get some wiggle room, taking in consideration how much trouble (although trouble was putting it mildly) Stiles got into during his teenage years, his kids were angels. Okay, angels was a huge stretch but they weren’t nearly as bad as the pack had been. He shouldn’t jinx it, Lia and Eta were making a valiant effort to out-mischief him.

  
  


“I love you pretty girl.” he murmured into her skin.

  
  


“I love you too, Daddy.” she mumbled back.

  
  


They stayed in their embrace, Sam curled on Stiles lap with her arms around his waist while Stiles twirled the end of her braid between his fingers his chin on the top of her head. When she was little they used to have moments like these all the time, as she got older they happened further and further apart. Stiles missed it and he smiled thinking that maybe Sam missed it too. Stiles heard the soft steps of one of the twins before they stuck their head inside the doorway. Obviously his senses weren’t as developed as his offspring and husband, but he always knew when one of his kids was near by. It was one part parental sense and one part magical binding.

  
  


“Daddy, is it true that you and Poppa hated each other?” Lia asked, not stepping inside Sam’s room.

  
  


There was a rule about no one was allowed into Sam’s room without her say so. Derek and Stiles respected Sam’s need for privacy but they also knew what teenagers could get into with  _ too  _ much privacy.

  
  


Sam stirred in his arms to look at her sister.

  
  


“They didn’t really hate each other. Aunt Lydia says that they fought their mutual attraction so much because Daddy didn’t know he was bisexual and Poppa was too emotionally scarred to even contemplate a relationship with an idiotic teenager. Her words not mine, okay.” Sam lifted her head from the crook of Stiles’ neck smiling.

  
  


Stiles stuttered in a way he hadn’t done in a long time.

  
  


“Her words, huh?” he skeptically asked giving Sam’s side a soft pinch making her giggle. “Well she wasn’t wrong.  If you would have seen your Poppa back in the day then you would have understood why I had a big gay crisis. It was almost mandatory.”

  
  


Lia stepped into the room sitting next to Stiles leaning her head on his arm.

  
  


“But Poppa is really handsome now.” she said, the tone in her voice saying how ridiculous it was that he could have been more handsome.

  
  


“I know! I’ll have to show you his mug shot one day. In hindsight, I should have known how inevitable it was that we’d end up together.” Stiles could feel Derek coming up the stairs, “You girls should have seen him, with these tight pants and black leather jacket that was slightly too big for him and stubble. Oh good lord, the stubble. Derek would have made a nun go to confession he was such a babe.”

  
  


Derek stepped in the door frame one eyebrow raised.

  
  


“You talking out of school, Stilinski?” Derek asked his eyes narrowed.

  
  


If it would have been anyone else they would have thought he was annoyed, but Stiles knew all of Derek’s tones. He was messing with Stiles. It was practically foreplay at this point.

  
  


“Wouldn't dream of it Hale. We were just having a nice little girl chat. You can run along now.” Stiles made shooing motions with his hand.

  
  


Derek grunted and rolled his eyes but let them be. Maybe Stiles had called Derek with his mind but he’d seen that Stiles had it under control and made his way back downstairs. Lia giggled and Sam bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. The kids always thought it was hilarious how a human had a werewolf wrapped around his little finger. They hadn’t had the honor of knowing Allison or else they would have seen how she had had Scott wrapped around  _ her _ little finger. 

  
  


“ How  _ did  _ you know Poppa was the one?” Lia asked.

  
  


Stiles wrapped one around Lia’s shoulders. He felt Sam start to protest but he gave her side a light squeeze with the one hand still around her. Last thing he wanted was to start a fight between these two.

  
  


“It’s hard to pinpoint. It might have been right after he almost died during the Great Goblin Battle. I realized that if he died I would probably metaphorically die too.” Stiles swallowed, even after all these years it was hard to think about that time, “I didn’t want to live a life without Derek Hale in it. My life without your Poppa would like a colorless Van Gogh, like Eleven without a bowtie, like Han without Chewy-”

  
  


“I am not Chewy!” Derek hollered from downstairs.

  
  


Neither Sam nor Lia even tried to hide their giggles while Stiles grinned at them. He had known that Derek  was listening. Werewolves. 

  
  


“That’s what you get for eavesdropping, babe.” Stiles said unapologetically, “Besides we all know that Scott is the Chewbacca to my Han Solo. You’re my Leia, babe.”

  
  


This time even Dave laughed. 

  
  


“I know.” was all Derek said.

  
  


Stiles felt a warmth spread through his body that he always associated with Derek. It wasn’t just lust, even after all these years Stiles never stopped lusting after his husband, it was more than that. It was knowing that he had someone at his back, someone to lean on when the world seemed to rest on his shoulders, someone to share his joys, worries and disappointments. It was knowing he didn’t have to do anything alone ever again. It was a great feeling and much like Mr. T, Stiles pitied the fool that had never experienced such a thing.

  
  


Eta had sauntered into the room flinging herself on Sam’s bed making everyone bounce a little. Sam shot her sister a glare but didn’t say anything. They had all heard the stories, the pack loved to tell them at any given time. Every tight knit group of friends has that one couple everyone likes to gang up on for no apparent reason, unfortunately for Stiles and Derek it seemed like they were the pack’s favorite punching bag. 

  
  


“See girls, he completes me. You’ll know when you’ve found your The One when no matter how ridiculous you may be, at the end of the day they still love you and vice versa. A good relationship is about learning to deal with someone else’s bullshit as well as your own, but knowing when to put your foot down when it’s too much bullshit. It’s a tricky balance. Your Poppa and I have had a long time to figure each other out and work as a team. Like I said, it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do but it’s been worth it. I have him in my life, a great pack and I have you kids.”

  
  


“You’re such a sap, Dad.” David said rolling his eyes, leaning on the door frame and trying not to smile.

  
  


Stiles just grinned and shrugged. Stiles was a sap and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He took a good look at the young man standing in front of him and sighed like the huge sap that he was. It seemed like only last year he was holding Davy’s hand for the first day of kindergarten, pretty soon Stiles will be handing over the keys to the car, or meeting the first girlfriend, or writing the first check for college tuition.  

  
  


“Total sap.” Sammy agreed snuggling more into Stiles side.

  
  


The twins giggled. Eta had sat up right behind Stiles and was now braiding his hair into skinny braids. David looked like he wanted to come in and join them but was also too cool to join the hair braiding party. Stiles arched an eyebrow at him and nodded him to come in, Dave rolled his eyes but came in sitting down on his sister’s computer chair still not willing to join in completely. He had a reputation to uphold and that reputation did not include hanging out with his dad and sisters braiding each other’s hair.

  
  


“Daddy, tell us the story of your first date. That one is always my favorite.” Lia said, leaving Stiles’ side to sit down in front of Dave.

  
  


It was obvious Lia also wanted her hair braided but for some reason didn’t want to move her sister off of Stiles’ lap. Dave was the next best choice at hair braiding. Clearly Lia didn’t give a damn about Dave’s reputation. He huffed but grabbed a hairbrush off of Sam’s desk and started brushing her hair. Sam wiggled about and made herself comfortable on his lap, he scooted further back on the bed. She wasn’t so little anymore and he wasn’t so young anymore, his legs started complaining about the extra weight about a minute ago. Eta grumbled at Sam but continued to style his hair. Stiles chuckled and his kids. Ridiculous, the lot of them. 

  
  


“It was shortly after I boob punched Braeden for groping your Poppa that I decided that he should be mine and only mine…” Stiles started telling the story that he was sure his kids knew by heart. 

  
  
  
  


Stiles was getting ready for bed in the master bathroom when Derek came and wrapped his arms around his middle, pressing soft kisses at the nape of his neck. Stiles smiled around his toothbrush and leaned back into his husband’s embrace. Stiles bend down to spit and rinse making sure he ground his backside into his husband. He’d never stopped being a little shit. Derek laughed as he smacked a hand on Stiles’ wiggling butt and made his way towards the bed. Stiles squawked  and followed making sure to pinch Derek in retaliation who was probably expecting it and only grunted. 

  
  


“Did you really tit punch Braeden?” Derek asked as he pulled the sheets down and crawled into bed. 

  
  


“Yeah! She kicked my ass, remember?” Stiles laughed, mimicking Derek. He scooted closer to Derek draping an arm on his waist. 

  
  


“ I remember you walking around proudly with a black eye and bruised rib on our first date. I also remember you not telling me  _ why  _ you were walking around like that. I can’t believe you got into a fight with Braeden over me.” Derek sounded pleased with this new information. 

  
  


“Pfft I’d take down a dragon if it meant I got to keep you. Didn’t you hear Sam, you and I are soulmates. It would be a cruel cosmic punishment if we weren’t together.” Stiles grinned as he kissed Derek’s smug face.

  
  


“Mmhmm well when our girl is right, she’s right.” Derek agreed, capturing Stiles’ lips with his own. 

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
